


Engagement

by Bullet_Sangwich



Series: Kissed You Goodnight [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bullet_Sangwich/pseuds/Bullet_Sangwich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bolin finally gets to pop the question!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Engagement

"Spirits, Bolin. Are you sure you're ready to do this? I mean, how much did you spend on this?!" Mako said, shocked at the item before him. "Is this even right? Isn't it earthbender tradition to create rings instead of necklaces?" Bolin looked at his brother questionably. "Ok, first of all, I am definitely ready. Second, I am a metalbending officer now, I have a high enough salary to afford this. Don't worry about it Mako, this is my possible engagement, I've got this."

Mako shrugged, understanding the boundaries of his brother's relationship. "Besides," said Bolin, "I am giving her a Water Tribe necklace with Earth Kingdom colors. It's slightly off from their traditions, I know, but I feel like it speaks to her in a more intimate way."

"Bo, do you even know what you're talking about?"

"Not really, no. But this is my decision! I'm gonna take her out to dinner and dancing and then we'll go to the Republic City Tower like we did on our first date and I'll give it to her then."

"Give what to who?" said Asami, walking in the door.

"Oh geez Asami, you scared me! Well, tonight I'm proposing to Korra, with this." Bolin showed her the necklace and Asami immediately gushed. "Oh Bolin, that's so adorable! Oh goodness I can't wait for the wedding!" Bolin felt a small blush grow on his cheeks. "Well, I have to get going, I'm picking Korra up from her Council Meeting. Wish me luck!" "Good luck Bolin! I hope everything goes well!" yelled Asami. "Oh Mako, it reminds me of the day you proposed to me." She looked down at her ring, admiring the beauty and the simplicity of it.

"Yeah," said Mako, "That was a wonderful day."

 

* * *

"Well hey there, beautiful!" Bolin shouted to Korra as he leaned up against his Satomobile. Korra looked up and got a wide grin on her face. She ran to Bolin and gave him a big hug. "I was certainly not expecting you to pick me up from work! What's the occasion?" Bolin smiled and replied, "Well, I thought we could go out and have a little fun tonight. Just you and me, eh?" Korra started to get excited. "Alright, I'm in!"

During dinner, Bolin stood up and put a hand out towards Korra. "What's going on Bolin?" He helped her up, moved her towards the middle of the room, put a hand on her waist and started dancing with her. "Well I figured why not spend an evening with my favorite girl, enjoying dinner, dancing, and something a little extra special towards the end?" he said, with a slightly devilish grin. "Oh? Special, huh? And what is this 'special' thing going to be?" Korra questioned. "Oh, you'll just have to wait, my love. I know how impatient you can get." He smirked at her, expecting a smack, but instead she gave him her signature pout and sighed.

After their dance, they headed straight to the Tower. "I remember this place! We went here on our very first date," Korra said. They continued to the top of the tower, where they gazed at the city lights like they did the first time. While she was lost in the beauty, he grabbed her hands and stood with her face to face.

"Korra, this spot is where I first fell in love with you. I knew that I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the necklace. "Bolin... what is this?" Korra said, stunned. "It's an informal version of a Water Tribe betrothal necklace. I had one made using Earth Kingdom colors and symbols because I knew that it would mean more to you than a ring would."

Bolin was a little nervous handing it to Korra, his hands were shaking and his palms were slightly sweaty. "Can.. can I help you put it on?" She turned around and he tied it around her neck. When she turned back towards him, he smiled as wide as he could. "Korra, it looks amazing on you! How do you feel about it? Is that a yes?" Korra smiled at him. "Yes, Bolin. A thousand times yes!" She threw her arms around his shoulders and kissed him so passionately, he melted right then and there. "Oh Spirits, Korra, you have made me the happiest guy in all of Republic City! I love you so much!" 


End file.
